1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a switching high voltage power supply and in particular to a fast acting amplifier for use in driving a capacitance of a multi-colored cathode ray tube.
2. The Prior Art
Switchable high voltage power supplies are well known in and of themselves. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,190 shows a switchable high voltage power supply which uses two series connected transistor chains. However, this device has a disadvantage in that it is relatively expensive due to the large number of transistors involved and the numerous connections that are required.
A further example of a switchable high voltage power supply may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,977 which has a basic voltage source and a plurality of switching voltage sources in series therewith. The sources are switchable into and out of the circuit by logic circuitry which is not electrically referenced to the sources. However, this device is still relatively expensive due to the large number of components involved therein.